


Study Break

by knilttehr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fiction, Fingering, High School, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teenagers, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knilttehr/pseuds/knilttehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link take a break from studying to enjoy each others company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

Rhett felt unsettled sat beside Link on his bed, quietly admiring the slope of his best friend's bare back, the other man sprawled out on his stomach, too involved in his school books to realize the hard gaze in Rhett's eyes. Eyes that were trailing the hard muscle of him, the slight sheen of sweat that made his skin glisten in the overhead light. The shirt he was wearing had been disposed somewhere on the ground moments before, Link's gentle voice that had complained of the North Carolina hummed still in the air, vibrating in Rhett's ears. He smiled to himself, feeling grateful he was allowed to do this. To see Link like this. Cautiously, he brought a hand to the small of the brunet's back, rubbing it carefully but deliberately. Link flinched at first, but melded to his touch quickly.

"What on earth are you doin', McLaughlin?" Link asked playfully, rolling slightly to his side to gain sight of Rhett, a goofy grin splitting on his face. Rhett felt his heart leap at the sight. He'd never be able to get over seeing Link like this.

"I'm just touching ya, Neal." he smiled, rubbing up his back for emphasis. He curved his hand over his sides and tickled him lightly, shortly bringing his other hand to join the first one. Link squirmed beneath him, giggling into the mattress before flipping over and knocking his school books over the bed and to the ground with a thud.

"Stop - ah, Rhett!" Link breathed between laughs. " _Rhett_!"

Rhett laughed with him as he reluctantly retracted his hand, resting it on Link's thigh for the time time being.

"Sorry, man. I couldn't help myself. Not when you're presented all tickle-able for me." Rhett sighed, his smile fading but amusement lingering in his gaze. Link huffed out a breath as he rolled his eyes and leaned upward to kiss the larger man. Pressing his lips against his firmly and humming happily, pulling away when he felt Rhett's tongue trail the outline of his mouth and his hand move to rest over his crotch. Link smirked but he was persistent. He lay his head back down on the mattress, hands up in offence.

"Nuh uh. No. I am not failing my midterm because of you. We need to study." Link scolded, receiving a playful eye roll from Rhett in reply.

"Okay, okay." Rhett said, chewing his lower lip in thought. Link nodded knowingly and moved to lean over the edge of his bed to retrieve his books that had fallen earlier, grunting from the strain he was putting himself under, before two strong hands were on him and he was being dragged back onto his back and littered with kisses over his face and neck. He only had it in himself to whimper as Rhett caressed him in his arms.

“Rhett…” Link mumbled eventually, pressing his palms flat against Rhett’s chest and weakly pushing him away. “We have to-”

“Study. I know.”

Rhett dove back in to kiss his exposed torso, holding him down by his hip. Link sighed, defeated.

He watched him silently as he brought his other hand up to his nipple, rolling the nub softly between his finger and thumb, feeling himself respond to Link's quiet moans in his jeans. Rhett removed his mouth from his stomach before he leaned forward eagerly, straddling the smaller man before kissing over his neck and shoulder, nibbling a little. Link keened against him, and Rhett felt the familiar hardness jutting against his hip as he moved to kiss Link passionately.

"Baby," Rhett drawled, knowing the term of endearment would help convince Link to take a break. "We can study after. I just.." he leaned in again, licking over Link's jaw line before closing his mouth against his. Humming audibly. "I know you want this, baby..don't you?" Rhett sat back slightly to palm his hand over Link's stomach, trailing to the hardness that fought against his jeans. Holding him firmly while he threw his head back beneath him.

"My mom -" Link breathed, involuntarily shifting his hips against Rhett's hand. Growing harder and harder the longer Rhett kept his hand on him. "My _mom's_ home, Rhett."

Rhett licked his lips devilishly as he rubbed Link through the fabric, feeling his length grow eagerly in response. "She's watching her programs...it's okay. She won't disturb us for now."

Link whined as he strained his ears and realised that Rhett was probably right, a thrill running through him at the naughtiness of it all. The fact that anyone, let alone his mom be able to walk in on them any moment...it thrilled him. He didn't know why, but it did. He couldn't think of much else with Rhett's hands on him the way they were.

"I don't know I can keep quiet...you doin' that. Jesus.."

Rhett nodded as he popped the button on Link's jeans and pulled them to his knees. "You'll be quiet if you know what's good for you." Rhett murmured, moving to ghost his breath over Link's tenting erection, kissing the tip of him through the fabric of his slightly damp briefs. Rhett smirked as Link chewed down on his lower lip, loving every second of this. Rhett pulled Link's briefs down slightly, the tip of his dick now exposed and glistening red, begging to be caressed.

"We...just. We have to be quick." Link whispered, shoving a hand down the front of his briefs and pulling his cock out quickly. Pumping a little before releasing to fumble with Rhett's shirt, pulling it over his head swiftly.

"Oh. Don't even worry." Rhett exhaled. Rutting his clothed manhood against Link's thigh. "This is going to be over so _fast_ , I can't..." He slowly halted the shifting of his hips, knowing he could easily come in his pants any moment. Link groaned under his weight, searching for contact with his hips but mostly keeping his dick in his hand, waiting. Rhett grumbled before sliding down the bed and licking the insides of Link's exposed thighs, pulling his underwear and trousers down and off of his lower legs to spread them apart.

"Ah...Rhett. That feels so good." Link cried, running his hands over his chest and pinching his nipples, moving to cover his eyes with his hands, feeling bashful but loving the attention Rhett was giving him. Rhett kissed each of his thighs before carefully taking Link's length into his mouth, to which Link moaned loudly before stopping himself. Remembering they didn't have the house to themselves. Rhett backed off to speak.

"You need to be quiet, Angel..." he cooed, kissing his lower belly. "Your momma will kill both of us if she walks in.. _dang it_ Link, you didn't even lock the door.."

Link strained beneath him to stand up and lock it, but realised Rhett was just teasing him and what would his Mom think if she tried to open a locked teenagers door? Probably not a good idea anyway - but was any of this a good idea?

"Nuh uh." Rhett laughed. "No going back now." He swiftly took Link back into his mouth, sucking and slurping hard around him before he had a chance to protest. A big part of a Link's brain was spinning, afraid of what lifetime consequences might be at hand if he were caught by his Mom, but a bigger part of him just wanted, _needed_ more. He spasmed against Rhett, a sweat breaking out on his head from the effort of staying quiet, trying to thrust into his mouth but the hands on his hips keeping him pinned.

"I-I can't-" Link cried, tugging persistently at Rhett's hair to which he carefully eased off.

"Get on your stomach." Rhett instructed, moving to give Link room to move. Link blanched, hesitant to move. "If I'm gonna make you scream, it's better you'd be screaming into the mattress rather than out loud for your Mom, okay?" Rhett pushed him eagerly, and Link flopped over quickly.

"Okay." he whispered, his cock heavy and leaking pressed between his stomach and the mattress, writhing against it in search of friction. Rhett's hands on his ass feeling more electric than anything. He hoped he would be able to come soon.

Rhett leaned over him to kiss the back of his neck tenderly, sucking and biting the exposed flesh and trailing his tongue down his back. He felt Link shudder beneath him and he smiled appreciatively. He leaned back to relieve some of the strain in his jeans, pushing them off his legs and pressing his underwear-clad erection against Link's bare ass. Link moaned into the mattress, grinding back against Rhett before moving his head to breathe.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Link whimpered, feeling Rhett move against him, the thin layer of fabric infuriatingly obstructive but driving him wild all the same. They moved with the other for a while before Rhett pulled away, shifting his body down Link's so much so he could feel his breath warm against his ass.

"Mm, you know that's not a good idea." Rhett sighed, massaging the muscle of his ass carefully. Link bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, pressing his face into the mattress again.

"I just wanna..." Rhett spread Link's cheeks to expose his hole, tight and begging for attention.

"What are you--" Link squeaked, bucking into the mattress suddenly, feeling an unfamiliar hot, wetness pressing against his hole, and it took all of his will to not push back against it, because _oh God, that's Rhett's tongue!!!_

Link buried his face into his bed as he cried out, involuntarily arching his back into the air, feeling hard, Rhett licking against his hole, wet muscle slowly stretch him open as it dipped inside, darting swiftly in and out as he chewed down on the fabric of his mattress. How was this even _possible_?

"Oh, Jesus," Rhett muttered as he licked Link's hole, his own cock throbbing intensely as his best friend struggled beneath him. "Fuck, you're so hot. Do you have any idea..?"

Link simply grunted in reply, his mouth full of mattress as sweat poured down his face and his cock leaked with precome, pressed hard against the bed as he writhed against it. Rhett dragged his tongue along the crack of Link's ass, exploring him carefully, mentally taking notes of every spot that made Link spasm and shake.

“Oh god, oh god oh god oh god, I _can’t_ \--” Link cried, unable to stop himself from pushing back into the sensations Rhett was giving him. Rhett dragged his teeth lightly over the curve of his ass before moving back to the puckered skin that was already swelling from the attention.

“Please, please...I need-” he was practically begging at this point, feeling tears well in his eyes from the frustration and the pleasure and he was not about to cry just because he wanted to come. “Just, _fuck_ , something, please--”

Rhett pulled away behind him and ran a soothing hand over his back and ass, shushing Link to calm him even though he knew he was probably making it worse by teasing him like this.

“What do you need?” Rhett whispered, trying to focus on the muffled sounds of the television downstairs to confirm they still had time. They did. “Tell me,”

“Something, fingers, Rhett,” the smaller of the two whimpered, rolling onto his side now. “ _Please_.”

Rhett chewed on his lower lip anxiously before pressing Link back into the mattress, face down. “Okay, baby. I’ll give you what you need.” Link groaned inaudibly as Rhett raised his hips from the bed and slid a pillow beneath him.

“D’you have any lu--” Rhett began, before a bottle was being shoved into his hands aggressively and swiftly. He inspected the bottle momentarily -- _baby oil_ \-- it was going to be enough. He uncapped it carefully, first drizzling it over Link’s perfectly rounded ass and massaging it in liberally, Link's breath hitching and his own hands slicking up in the process. Rhett poured it into his hand generously anyway, rubbing it between his fingers before spreading Link’s cheeks once more.

“Ready?” He asked, not waiting for Link to answer before pressing the tip of his finger into the tight heat of him, and Link was nodding and struggling before he felt him relax, pushing in further before he was knuckle deep and he could see the droplets of sweat forming on Link’s back.

Link shifted and Rhett added another finger, carefully stretching him as he rocked them in and out and grazing his fingertips against the bundle of nerves deep inside Link each time. Link moved to gasp and Rhett could see the distress on his face, he'd been hard just as long as Rhett had been and he knew it was probably getting more painful the longer he held back.

"You need to come, baby?" Rhett breathed, teasing his hole and thrusting his fingers in a practiced rhythm, momentarily wondering if he could come himself without even being touched, based on the muffled noises Link was making... It was too much.

Link nodded rapidly, grinding his hips into the mattress as Rhett fucked him with his fingers, running his free hand over his arms and sides.

"Come for me, Link." Rhett whispered as he pushed Link over onto his side hard, wrapping his other hand around his length and pumping him fiercely, stroking only four times before he felt him come under him, felt his body shake as his orgasm washed over him with he turned his head as his teeth sunk into the mattress and his cock spilled with his come, spurting out over and over, spotting the bed beneath him.

Rhett pulled away as Link rode out his orgasm, pressing himself back against the mattress, his moans muffled and suddenly the bigger man was pressing himself between the dampness of Link's ass cheeks, thrusting against him wildly with his dick still trapped in his underwear, Link coming down from his orgasm under him.

"I..can't wait to get you alone," Rhett whimpered, rolling his hips expertly as Link pushed back against his hard cock, framed by his underwear but too good and too much to stop and pull them off now, grinding ungraciously. "Fuck.. I am going to fill you up..make you feel it for the whole _week_.."

Link shuddered as he moved against Rhett, and they moved together, and Rhett locked his arms around his waist and hoisted him to his knees while he thrust against him hard. Link felt Rhett's mouth close over his shoulder and he was sucking so hard he was afraid it would bruise, and then he felt a dampness against his ass and Rhett moving faster behind him, teeth sinking into his shoulder and Link groaned out in pain as Rhett’s hips stuttered and he stifled his moan into Link’s shoulder, coming hard in his briefs.

Rhett held himself against Link as he emptied the last drops of come from himself, licking soothingly over where he'd bit down on him, before pulling away, sticky and shaking.

They laid with each other for a while, the two of them on their stomachs and heads turned to see the other, smiling and giggling and giving appreciative touches as their breathing regulated. Eventually the stickiness that painted the mattress and their bodies became too uncomfortable to tolerate and they were gathering their clothes and mess they'd made in the past half hour or so, opening windows to clear the scent of sex in the room, pausing briefly to kiss passionately before they were interrupted by a noise downstairs and the looming presence of their midterm exams and their textbooks beckoning to be opened again.

“I’m definitely failing this paper tomorrow,” Link muttered sometime later, pressing his side against Rhett on the mattress as the two stared at the open textbooks before them. Rhett sighed.

“Well...if you give up right now, I’ll give you a blow job and we can just forget about all of this.” Rhett gestured toward the books as he looked at Link hopefully. It was supposed to be a joke, but Link was laughing and pressing Rhett into the mattress and failing that midterm didn't seem like a bad idea after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and had this pretty simple idea. Yeah. Cool. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
